Blood tears
by LilyRaeChan
Summary: [SEQUAL TO CRIMSON BUTTERFLY] When Naruto,Sakura,and Neji come to the aid of the village hidden in the snow what will they find.What is it that the Snowkage needs them to help with.Can Seline help her friends bring an old friend back.
1. Betrayal:Snow Village

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

Well here it is the sequal to Crimson butterfly. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Betrayal:Snow village

Naruto, Sakura, and Neji trudged through the deep pale snow toward their destination. It had been a year since they had last seen their friends whom lived in the village they now ventured to.

Once they arrived they were brought to the place where they would speak to the snowkage.In the room stood the kage and a familier friend."Welcome ninja of the Hidden Leaf"The snowkage greeted."I hope you've had a safe journey"

"Yes we have, thankyou for your concern"Sakura replied.Naruto smiled when he saw that Seline had realized who the group was, but the smile was quickly washed away by the sadness he saw in the girl's normal happy expression.

"I will inform you on your mission in the morning.For now you must rest, Seline will show you to where you will be staying"The kage informed the group.Seline led the group out of the room and toward the doors that led outside."Seline?What happened "Naruto asked.Seline would not answer however.Sakura looked around then realized Amaya was not with Seline."Where is Amaya"Sakura asked. Seline smiled slightly then replied in a hollow voice"It's been a while..since I have heard that name spoken"

Sakura, Naruto, and even Neji were shocked."What do you mean Seline?"Neji asked.Seline looked at the three then led them outside."I will tell you when we reach my place"Seline stated.

The four walked the rest of the way in silence.Seline opened the door to her home and the others walked in shutting the cold air outside away."Please sit down"Seline stated and the group followed her orders."Amaya is gone, It's been seven months now"she finished."She's not dead is she?"Sakura asked."No, she left the village without a word. ANBU went after her two almost died and the others had to retreat."She continued."The Snowkage classified her as a missing nin after two months, while others believe she has betrayed us and the village"

"Why would she do that"Naruto asked. Seline shook her head and replied "I do not know"She paused then looked around."Where is Sasuke, I would have thought that he would have come with you"Naruto's hand balled into a fist then he replied"He also betrayed us"he paused."For power"

Somwhere in the village hidden in the clouds a girl walked toward a small house.Outside was an elder woman around 62 she smiled at the girl then led her into the small house. The woman studied the young girl.Her bangs along with the ends of her hair were a crimson blood red the rest was black.She could not see the girl's eyes for they were covered by a blindfold.She wore a long red coat with black lining.Her arms were covered by netting that went into the ripped sleeves of the coat.Her pants were black that contrasted with the tan shoes.Her coat was closed so it covered her shirt.

"Welcome child may I ask what is your name "The elder asked.The girl glaced at the woman through the black blindfold that covered her eyes then replied "My name is"She paused"Amaya, I would tell you the village I belong to but I'm afrain I have none"

The woman allowed the girl to stay in her home to rest then Amaya left.The woman had gicen her some water and food along with a warm blanket. Though Amaya tried to give her some money the woman would only accept a thankyou.As Amaya walked away from the house she muttered"If only she knew what I've done"Then she left the small country.

_"Seline I have to leave this village I can't stay here any longer.I've caused to much pain here"She had told her first real friend before leaving her home._

"Your mission is to bring Amaya back, by any means necessary"The kage informed the three. Seine would also come with the group. This mission had to be fulfilled it was their last chance to bring back the black haired girl.

As the group walked toward their next destination Seline kept asking the same question in her mind. 'Why did you leave Amaya'

* * *

Chapter one!!I hoped you liked the twist.Will they be able to bring Amaya back. Can they find Sasuke and bring him back also. 


	2. Never again: Friendship

Never again: Friendship

It was dark and a clear cold night as Amaya continued to walk through the thick forest."they only bring me down.Why should I return to that village"The girl told herself.The girl looked up at the stars and began to remember the clear nights in the Snow country.

_"Come on Amaya the comets going to show up any minute now!!"Seline yelled to the girl. Amaya was nine and so was Seline it was the first month they had been a team and Amaya still did not trust the optomistic teammate."To many people"Amaya replied but Seline dragged her outside into the deep snow."Fine I'll show you a place where there is no people"Seline replied and ran toward a large cliff still dragging Amaya with her. 'Why does she trust me' Amaya thought to herself._

_The two climbed the tall cliff and stared in awe as the comet shot across the sky following it was a shower of falling stars."See I told you it would be cool"Seline yelled to the girl."Yea you were right"Amaya whispered as she watched the stars fall it was like droplets of light shooting across the sky._

'Foolish memories' The girl thought as she blocked the memory from her mind.The girl looked away from the sky and continued to walk.A twig snapped and the girl shot into a defensive posistion. The girl crept closer to the where the noise came from.Inside a small bush was a small wolf cub with fur as silver as the moon its ears were a black and its tail a bushy grey same with his paws.The cub shrank down in fear then bolted across the clearing. Amaya followed the cub when she heard a cry from behind the clearing.

The small cub was nudging an older wolf to move but it would not.It's side was cut open and bled out freely.Amaya walked closer to the wolf and its cub."I'm sorry little one she's gone"She whispered slowly.The wolf cub looked at the girl's pale face and walked closer to Amaya. Amaya walked over to a clear spot and began some hand signs when she was finished part of the ground parted and the girl picked up the mother wolf and placed her carefully into the hole.The ground closed as she picked up two sticks and placed them together and tied them together in the shape of a cross with some spare wire. She then placed it in the ground and placed a few flowers over the grave.The small cub carried two flowers in it's mouth then dropped them over the grave.Amaya knelt down beside the cub and stared into it's grey eyes.The cub walked over to the girl and nudged her hand whimpering."It's okay little one"Amaya whispered as she picked the cub up."I'll take care of you"The cub heard the girl's soft gentle words and fell asleep in her arms.

"You'll be called karin" Amaya whispered as she scratched behind the cubs ears and walked forward through the forest.

Seline and Naruto had just picked up Amaya's scent and had begun to follow it.At one part it split into two they followed the one that split off and found a small grave."Did she make this?"Sakura asked. Naruto nodded then stated"But there's an unfamilier chakra around it also"Seline looked at the cross and stated"The other path that's the one she went through" The group ran to the fork of the chakra they had followed and went the other way.

A little ways ahead Amaya felt the group coming closer by the second."Shoot"the girl ran ahead as fast as she could not having enough time to mask her chakra."Hang on Karin"She told the small cub.She kept running until she reached a cliff that overlooked the sea.The girl looked out at the waters and set the cub down."Karin go hide"The cub nodded and hid in a nearby bush so she could watch."Amaya!!"Someone yelled from behind her.The girl turned around only to Seline,Naruto, Sakura, and Neji.

Seline looked at the girl who used to be her friend.Her eyes looked at the cloth wrapped around her face so her eyes did not show. Naruto looked at Seline then back to Amaya.Her hair and crimson jacket flowed around her in the wind."Amaya come home!"Seline yelled.Amaya looked into her old friends eyes and replied "I cant.I've made my decision and thats to leave your village forever"The girl took out a headband with the symbol of her old village and threw it onto the ground in front of Seline.Seline looked at Amaya in confusion as she picked up the headband.It was covered with small scratches from her battles but one stood out the most it was a larger and longer one that went strait through the symbol of the village.Naruto was furious at the girl's actions it was almost like the scene he remembered so clearly of him and Sasuke fighting.

"Why!"naruto yelled at the girl."We are your friends why did you do this".Anger showed through his blue eyes.Amaya smirked then replied"It was for your own good that I left. and I wont be coming back"Sakura looked closely at the girl's face and noticed the confusion in her face."Why do you wear that cloth over your eyes"Sakura asked.Amaya was silent for a second then replied "I cannot show you why nor can I tell you.You'll have to fight me find out."

Seline placed the headband in her bag then walked forward."If it'll bring you back"Naruto jumped in to help but Seline yelled "This is my fight Naruto no one else can fight her"Amaya smirked once again then stated "Ready?"Seline started out by throwing some of her throwing stars.Amaya dodged them with ease "Ha is that all you've got"Amaya yelled then appeared behind Seline.Seline moved away from the girl and prepared to use a jutsu. "To slow"Amaya yelled then attacked the girl sending her onto her side."Seline"Naruto yelled.Seline got up and glared at Amaya.Amaya only smiled as a reply.Seline grabbed her whip and began to hit the ground around Amaya."Are you afraid to hit me?"Amaya asked."No"Seline replied then charged at her friend."naruto NOW!"Seline yelled and the boy charged at Amaya with the Rasengan.'Rasengen'Amaya thought.

Amaya jumped up and Seline began to wrap her whip around the girl but Amaya grabbed the whip and pulled Seline into the air by the whip. Amaya began using hand signs and concentrating her chakra to her hands.Seline quickly performed her own hand signs.Chakra filled the air one was dark purple the other a pure white."Amaya is using Shinu's chakra"Neji stated.Sakura replied "No this is her own but something has happened to it."Amaya formed a dark purple ball in her hand then sent it into the air.Seline's whip caught fire and she sent it into Amaya.Amaya flinched as the fire covered whip burned her skin as it wrapped around her.Amaya closed her eyes as Seline landed on the ground and sent her into the ground.When she hit the ground the fire on the whip grew larger and surrounded her."To..late Seline"Amaya stated as she performed the sign of the tiger and the purple ball that she had sent into the air blew into sharp pieces of chakra all hitting Seline then disappearing after they had hit and caused damage Seline screamed as the needles of chakra hit her.The fire that surrounded Amaya cleared and she stood up.The girl coughed up blood from the impact of the ground.Her eyes were foggy but she could still see Seline laying on the ground when the smoke cleared."Seline"The others screamed when the smoke cleared.Amaya was already gone by the time they had reached the girl.

Miles away Amaya and Karin walked through the forest alone.Pain shot through the girl's body as the jutsu's double edge hit.Karin looked at the girl as she fell to the ground."I'm sorry Seline"The girl whispered as she drifted into the darkness.Karin curled up next to Amaya's motionless body and watched her surroundings making sure no one hurt the girl any further.

* * *

There it is.hope you liked it.


	3. Repayment for the past

It sounds cool if you read it while listening to the song Anthem of our dying day by story of the year.

* * *

Repayment for the past 

"Was it a dream" she asked herself as she floated in the empty space around her. "No I remember it clearly" It seemed like she was flying through the emptiness until she reached a cliff, but there was something familiar about it. With a closer look she noticed figures standing behind another that looked out toward the horizon. "Is this" The girl asked herself and walked closer. A girl with silver hair stepped forward and yelled to the girl closest to the edge of the cliff.

"Seline!" The girl's eyes widened as she remembered the earlier events. The girl closest to the edge of the cliff turned around to face the others. She was smirking like she knew something the others did not or she was planning something. "Is that me?"The girl asked herself. "It wasn't a dream they were really there" She told herself as the scene faded to nothingness.

* * *

The wolf cub nudged the girl's motionless body to see if she was still alive. The girl's chest rose and fell and the cub knew she was alive but she did not move nor wake.

Nearby, Sakura tended to Seline's wounds as Narrator started the fire. Neji was searching for Amaya but came back to camp with no word or sign of the black haired girl. Seline slipped in and out of sleep as she thought back at the day's events. They couldn't bring the girl back to Amaya her friends were only memories now. "Why did you leave the village" Seline thought to herself. Flashbacks of the battle between the two replayed through her mind. Something was different this time something she couldn't remember.

"Is Seline alright" Naruto asked Sakura. The pink haired kunouichi nodded and replied "She needs rest that's all. Amaya went easy on Seiline, that tells us that she won't kill anyone" The girl finished. "Hey Sakura why do you think Amaya wore that cloth over her eyes" Naruto asked. "I don't know that puzzled me also. Maybe she uses it to train herself" Sakura replied but thought "Does he ever stop asking questions"

Seline's eyes slowly opened and she raised her body up."Seline!"Narrator yelled. "You shouldn't move that much" Sakura protested. "She's hiding something" Seline stated. Naruto looked confused as the girl stated her words. "Who's hiding something" he asked. Sakura hit the blonde on the back of his head and stated "Amaya is hiding something" Neji looked at the group and added "If we see her again Seline we'll all fight her. She seems to have gotten stronger since we last saw her."

"Yea, but I still do not understand the reason she left the village in the first place."The girl stated.

Amaya felt her face being licked and finally came out of her deep sleep. The young cub placed its paws on the girl's chest and laid its head over her paws. "Hey little one" The girl greeted weakly. The cub raised its head and proceeded to lick the girl's face once more. "Its ok I'm alright" Amaya laughed as she sat up. "Although my head feels like a thousand needles came splitting through it" She thought to herself. The girl stood up and stretched her legs before walking deeper into the woods the cub following beside. "Something is wrong" Amaya thought to herself as she looked around. He girl sighed and acted like nothing was wrong. The wolf cub was on full alert once she had caught onto an unfamiliar sent and began to growl lowly "Shh" Amaya chided the cub. "Nice day is It not Karin" The girl asked the cub being sure to act as if she hadn't noticed the presence getting closer. "Karin you know what to do" Amaya stated as she stopped. The cub hid in some nearby bushes. A kunai flew out of the trees and towards Amaya's face but the girl caught it. Attached by string was a note on the kunai's handle. Amaya looked around but no longer felt the presence of the invader. The girl opened the note and read it quickly.

_'I finally found you Amaya after years of training and searching I have found you once again'_ Amaya read the lines and continued on through the note. _'It seems you have made some new friends even though you still cannot be trusted. But you took them away from me so I'll take your friends away from you then I'll come after you Amaya.'_

The note ended as Amaya crumbled it up in her fist. "It couldn't be" told herself as she remembered the final sentence in the note. The girl's eyes widened as fear struck her."Karin come we have to find my old friends" Amaya stated loud enough for the cub to hear her. The two ran through the woods as fast as Amaya's body would let her.

"Naruto someone is near" Neji whispered. Narrator nodded as did Sakura and Seline. "Byakugan" Neji whispered as his eyes changed to his bloodline trait. "50 meters to the west" he stated. "Sakura protect Seline she's still to weak to fight in her condition" Naruto stated. "I'm fine I can fight also" Seline protested and stood up trying not to show her pain. "Seline we can fight you need to rest" Sakura stated but Seline was stubborn and refused to rest. "They're here" Neji stated.

A young girl walked out of the woods and faced the three. "hello you must be Amaya's friends I'm Kiomi, but you wont be alive long enough to remember that name" The girl stated and smirked. "Who's first to die" She asked. Naruto ran at the girl then disappeared to behind the girl and threw two kunai. Kiomi jumped up dodging the kunai and sent five of her own flying down to the ground, but instead of hitting the group they landed around them in the shape of a pentagon. "You missed" Naruto laughed. "No you're just an idiot" Kiomi replied. "Neji appeared behind the girl and went into the Hyuga stance. "64 palms of divinity" Neji stated and began to use the gentle fist on the girl but she blocked every move. "How" Neji thought to himself. "My turn" The girl stated and sent a shock wave at the group. Neji was sent flying through a set of trees before he could use the rotation. Sakura landed on Seline but Naruto was still standing. The smoke cleared and Seline saw the white eyed Hyuga on the ground. "Naruto be careful that wave was strong enough to send Neji flying" Sakura yelled.

"Don't worry it shouldn't be to painful, your death that is" Kiomi stated. Fire appeared around Kiomi setting the string that was attached to the kunai set fire. "Watch out" Seline yelled as she pushed Sakura to the ground. The fire shot over the girl's heads and Narrator dodged the fire by jumping in the air. The area was filled with smoke. Seline and Sakura coughed as the smoke entered their lungs. Naruto hears a scream and quickly landed back onto the smoke filled area and looked for Seline and Sakura. "Sakura Chan!"Narrator calls out but no answer "Seline!"The same as before when he called out for Sakura. Laughter fills the area as the smoke continues to become worse. "Naruto" A voice called out. Naruto ran toward the voice and found Sakura lying on the ground."Sakura chan" Narrator said surprised and worried. "Naruto she has Seline" Sakura stated. A dark purple chakra swirls around the smoke destroying it.

"Amaya" Naruto thought when he saw the chakra clearing the area.

Amaya's eyes were closed though no one could see them. Karin was beside the girl ready for a fight its fur bristled up as she growled. "Leave the others alone, they have nothing to do with the past" Amaya stated in a firm voice. Her eyes opened showing to no one the anger she felt."Your fight is with me!" She yelled. Kiomi laughed as she dropped Seline's unconscious form onto the ground. The girl's body was covered in blood from Kiomi attack when she found Sakura and her in the smoke.

"Seline" Amaya thought as she looked over to her old teammate. "Karin, protect Seline and the others" Amaya stated. Clouds began to cover the sun as the two prepared to fight. "I thought you were dead Kiomi" Amaya stated as she went into her old fighting stance. "So you're not going to let Shinu battle me" Kiomi replied. Amaya smirked and stated "Sorry but she'll never see the light of day, she's dead" Kiomi gave the her elder sister and icy glare and replied "I guess you'll be the one to pay for my families death and the pain I felt when you took them from me"

"Sorry but that's not my problem. Your parents died by Shinu's hand when I was young and had no control over her," The girl continued as the rain began to fall "If it makes you feel any better I blamed myself for all that happened to them and to my own family and I learned I could not forgive myself for what happened but I could at least try and make things better. I no longer became friends with others and I isolated myself for a while. Several times I tried to kill myself for my past to avenge my parent's death and yours"

"I don't care my parents showed you kindness and you let that thing control you and killed them" Kiomi shouted. Lighting filled the sky with light as the thunder rumbled across the land. "I'm sorry my sister for what happened in the past so I'll fight you" Amaya stated as she brought out a Katana and unsheathed it.

The two ran at each other preparing to send the first blow. Amaya remembered the fight she had fought with Seline and rememebered why she left the only home she had that was not destroyed. When the two clashed the force of their power send eerything flying around them. The cloth over Amaya's eyes began to untie and eventually flew off of her eyes and flotted over to Seline showing Amaya's eyes. Amaya screamed in anger as she broke Kiomi's sword in half.

Her eyes closed as she jumped into the air before Kiomi could attack her. Around her eyes were black markings and when she opened her eyes it showed the color was no longer all blue but had purple rings in them. "I'm sorry my friends for everything"Amaya whispered as the purple chakra consumed her as she landed on the ground.

* * *

I hope you liked it!!Please review.


	4. Memories that are ment to be forgotten

Memories that are ment to be forgotten

Seline opened her eyes revealing a white hospital room. "Where am I?"She asked herself looking around the empty hospital room. A nurse walked in with food for the girl to eat and placed it on the table next to her.

"Um nurse where am I"Seline asked. The nurse smiled and replied "The village hidden in leaves, your friend brought you here"The nurse was about to leave when Seline asked "Which friend. Was it Naruto and his friends?" the nurse smiled and replied "I'm sorry but they arn't the one you ask about. She had black hair and strange markings around her eyes. Both of you were unconcious when we brought you here."

"Amaya"She thought then asked "Is she still here" The nurse shook her head and replied "She woke up a few hours after she brought you here and left. We tried to heal her wounds but she refused the help" Seline smiled and thought "That's definantly her, she's more stubborn than a mule" The nurse left the room and Sakura walked in. "Good morning Seline how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Sakura what happened to Kiomi and when did Amaya show up"Seline asked. Sakura sat in the chair and expained to Seline what happened.

_Kiomi and Amaya were surrounded by the force that they sent at each other. Amaya's eyes were full of anger as she ran at her younger sister. Kiomi's broken blade lay feet away from her as the two collided. Amaya sent her anger throught the punches she sent at her sister, but Kiomi only blocked them as she laughed. "Go ahead send all that hatred you've always held toward yourself, how you killed your own family your broher, mother, even your father."Kiomi spoke of the girl's past before the two ha even met. Amaya froze as she asked "How did you know"_

_Kiomi took the chance given to her by the shock of her knowing of her family andpunched her in the stomach sending her into a tree. Blood rolled down the side of the girl's mouth. "Get up Amaya"Kiomi yelled and Amaya did so. The girl's hair flowed around her as the wind grew stronger. A dark purple ball of chakra formed in the girl's hand then appeared above the two in the sky. "Sakura run get them out of here"Amaya yelled. Naruto and Neji ran over to Sakura and Seline._

_'I'll sacrafice everything if only to save them. The ones who trusted me and set me free, and now it's my turn to save them from my past'The girl thought as he chakra filled the air swirling madly turning from purple to a mystic firey color like the stone of firey topaz. The mix of green purple and red swirled around her and snapped at the air around her._

_"So your spirit has finnaly awakened Amaya" Kiomi spoke as she smiled. Kiomi picked her broken hilt of her sword and ice appeared as the blade. "I'll put you out of your missery" The youngest spoke._

_"There..is no misery I have faced myself and who I was or rather..what I was and now my true self has been shown to you and I hope you understand Kiomi" Amaya replied in a calm voice "I have nothing against what you are doing..To tell you the truth If I was you I would do the same thing, but I'm not. I've learnt what happened was not myself but my curse, something I'm still not free of but I dont have to worry about it. I'm sorry my sisiter but this is for your own good that I show you the past has to be forgotten"_

_Kiomi glared at her older sister and her chakra flowed out of her mixing with Amaya's. The chakra was an icy blue and filled the area with cold air. "No I will show you!"Kiomi yelled as she ran toward her sister sword in hand. Amaya jumped into the air before her sister could strike her but was somehow hit with something sharpe in the shoulder it was like a sharpe blade only smaller._

_"You fell into my trap"Kiomi laughed as needles were sent at Amaya who was still air born. Amaya's eyes widened as she curled herself into a ball to keep the needles from hitting her vital organs. Her whole body felt as if it was being burned but it was cold as ice. The girl landed on the ground with a sickening thudd and crack._

_The girl's eyes were closed tight with pain but she managed to open them and stand up. Her arms and legs were covered in deep cuts each bleeding. Amaya laughed as she looked up at the sky as her katana fell beside her slicing into the ground. "Why is she laughing"Kiomi asked._

_Sakura, Naruto and Neji were looking at the girl as if she had lost her mind. "I suggest you run"Amaya said abruptly as she performed some hand signs. Sakura helped Naruto get Seline onto his back and the small group headed for shealter, but before they left Naruto looked back and yelled "Hey Amaya! You've really lost it this time but you havent changed a bit"_

_"Really Naruto because I believe you've gotten taller now get to somewhere safe because I cant control what will happen after my jutsu is finished. It could kill you, oh and if any of you die from this I'll still kill you after I die" Naruto nodded and dissapeared into the woods._

_Amaya ran toward Kiomi as did Kiomi. Kiomi thrusted her sword into Amaya's left shoulder just as the Black haired girl had predicted. Amaya's blood ran down her arm and onto her hands, she then slung it into Kiomi's eyes temporarily blinding the younger sister. The mystiacl chakra began to swirl around Amaya's hands as she grabed Kiomi's arm before she wipe the blood from her eyes. Amaya pinned Kiomi against a nearby rock structure and stated " I'm sorry for what I'm about to do but I hope you'll learn from it"_

_Amaya placed her other hand over Kiomi's eyes and forced ckakra into them. Kiomi's scream filled the area causing her chakra to be sent out like blades cuttting down everything around her. Some of the blades pirced the purple ball Amaya had sent into the air earlier in the battle causing it to explode sending more blades into the air piercing everything around it._

_Shards hit Amaya and Kiomi opening new wounds,but both did not care. "Its over Amaya, this is the end and you know it now give up before I kill you slowly"Kiomi laughed then dissapeared. 'What but how'Amaya asked herself as she looked around for the girl._

_The black haired girl closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. A scream filled the area along with an explosion causing the girl to oped her eyes and run to where it had come from. There was a small clearing as she went deeper into the forest where her friends were. Kiomi had attacked them in an effort to get Amaya's gaurd down._

_Sakura and Naruto lay a few feet from Seline's motionless figure and in the middle of the clearing Neji and Kiomi faught. "Sakura Naruto run"Neji yelled. Sakura and Naruto were soon on there feet about to fight when Amaya yelled "Listen to him, I'll get Seline head toward your village and send for help"_

_Naruto nodded as him and Sakura ran into the forest. Amaya ran at Kiomi before she could attack Neji futher. "Neji Move it or you'll be killed"Amaya yelled as the Hyuuga backed away before the girl sent a wave of Fire at Kiomi. "Follow Naruto and Sakura. I'll be behind you guys. Now go!"_

_Neji nodded then dissapeared onto the same path Sakura and Naruto had taken. While Kiomi was destrying the fire that surrounded her Amaya managed to get Seline onto her back and ran into the forest._

_"Hang in there Seline!!"Amaya yelled as she carried the girl to the nearest hospital.Seline was bleeding badly from her side and her arms were cut in many places._

_Kiomi had finally caught up with Amaya and threw one last kunai before Amaya entered the gates of the village she knew.Amaya senced the projectile and flung herself around so that it would not do her comrade more harm.The kunai hit the girl in her right side causing her to flinch but she kept running until she was inside the gates._

_Once the gaurds saw the girl and tried to help her Amaya collapsed onto the ground unconcious._

"I only saw part of her wounds when they brought Amaya back here but before they could heal most of them she woke up and left"Sakura stated. Seline looked out the window as a bird flew into the sky. "Knowing her she long gone no matter what her injuries were. Stubborn Idiot of a teammate, but I think we'll find her a bit easier now that she's weakened from the fight."Seline replied.

* * *

okay there it is I hope you liked it. 


End file.
